


Public Display of...

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Exhibitionism, Flogging, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, kink: whipping/flogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe gives Prowl and Sunstreaker an anniversary gift that the tactician wants to test out Right Now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Public Display of...

**Author's Note:**

> written for kink bingo 2013, filling my "whipping/flogging" square and giving me my bingo for this year. :D
> 
> this fic also gave me tons of idea fodder for future fics set in this same universe. oops. (seriously, it'll be fun) so if kinky robots is your thing, please keep an eye out.
> 
> as a safety note: i'm playing with robots here, who have nice tough metal parts. they can take some serious hits that will damage a human being. please, for the love of everything, do not flog your partner's genitals in real life. this can land your partner in the hospital.

Sideswipe was grinning as Prowl reached for the last of the anniversary gifts the Autobots had showered them with. That alone was enough to alarm him, much more than Jazz's similar expression had when he had insisted that the tactician and his partner accompany him to the rec room early this afternoon.

Carefully, half afraid that the package would explode into a shower of ribbons or confetti just because Sideswipe _could_ , the tactician opened the package. He chuckled when no obvious prank was forthcoming and pulled the lid off the box completely. Sunstreaker leaned over Prowl's shoulder to get a better look at their gift.

The black and white mech smiled as he lifted the flogger out of the box so that everyone could see. It was a beautiful brown and gold, with a well wrapped handle and intricate braiding that formed the Cybertronian gyphs for trust and love. He felt quite certain that his partner would be blushing at the gift, if they were capable of such visual displays of embarrassment.

"Sideswipe, I am going to kill you." the yellow mech told his twin darkly.

"Oh, you say that now." The red twin's cheeky grin widened. "But later you'll be writing me a thank you note."

Sunstreaker clenched a fist. "Oh, I'll give you a thank you right now!"

"No fighting!" Prowl snapped, indicating a patch of floor next to him.

"Sorry." Sunstreaker tucked his head down and sat down on the floor next to the black and white mech as instructed.

The tactician moved a hand to the back of his partner's neck and rested it there, rubbing his thumb over the base of Sunstreaker's helm to indicate lack of anger and forgiveness. "A flogger, Sideswipe? What made that seem like an acceptable anniversary gift?"

"Why wouldn't it be for you two? Besides, I don't think you have one like this." Sideswipe took the implement out of Prowl's hand and laid the tails over the back of one hand. "Here, feel it. It's a synthetic leather that the humans make, reinforced with thin strips of titanium alloy. Soft, but sturdy."

Prowl ran the fingers of his free hand over the flogger's tails. "That does feel nice. Where did you find something like this?"

"I um..." the red twin handed the flogger back to the officer. "I made it."

There was some mumbling from the Autobots at the party. Sideswipe shrunk in on himself in embarrassment.

"That's what he used to do, before the war," Sunstreaker said. There were more surprised murmurs from the gather Autobots. "What? I have to be the only artist in the family? Sides has lots of talent."

"It's very nice, Sideswipe," Prowl said, quieting the crowd. "Thank you."

"Sure, you bet." The red twin still looked embarrassed, but he seemed happier. "Let me know what you think, okay?"

"Of course." The tactician gave him a small smile. "We could give a demonstration, as well."

The party went silent. First Aid set his drink down and began edging toward the door and Beachcomber followed a moment later. Optimus looked like he might bolt as well, but Ironhide put a hand on his chest and held him in place.

"What, here?" Sideswipe finally asked, glancing toward his brother in concern.

"Of course," Prowl replied. "As long as Sunstreaker agrees, of course."

"Wow, that's kinkier than I ever gave you credit for being." The red frontliner's expression shifted from embarrassment to awed respect.

"Prowl likes to let people watch," Sunstreaker told his brother, reaching up to feel the flogger in Prowl's hand. "I like it. This will be fun. But I'm still killing you later, Sides."

"Yeah, whatever." Sideswipe waved dismissively. Then he settled into a chair with a grin. "So, where's this demonstration?"

"Well, Sunstreaker?" Prowl dragged the tails of the flogger over the yellow twins shoulder and up across his cheekplate.

"Where do you want me?" Sunstreaker replied.

"I think we should move this table, and then you can stand in the center of the room." The black and white mech stood up and gestured for his partner to take one end of the table.

"Nope, we got this." Jazz and Wheeljack stepped out of the crowd and grabbed the table as a few more of the younger mechs snuck out of the room. 

Prowl didn't judge the Protectobots as they left. They didn't know what he had planned, and First Aid had a great deal of difficulty understanding the relationship he and Sunstreaker shared. He expected to hear from Groove privately soon, though; the laid back mech seemed very curious about their lifestyle.

Once the table was moved, several bots set up chairs in a circle around the vacated space and settled in to watch. Jazz and Sideswipe settled in close enough to see every detail, from the tails striking Sunstreaker's plating to the expressions on the yellow frontliner's face. Sunstreaker stood in the center of the open space, looking to Prowl for instructions.

The black and white mech circled his partner, slapping the flogger against his hand to get a feel for it. It was as soft as Sideswipe had promised, leaving behind a sting that faded quickly but left a pleasant tingling in the sensor net afterward. Sunstreaker was going to enjoy this addition to their collection.

"Raise your arms, Sunstreaker. Straight out at the shoulders, and hold them there," the tactician instructed. "And if you want an overload, you must ask for permission."

"Yes, sir." Obediently, Sunstreaker lifted his arms.

Prowl circled his partner again, elevating the expectant tension in the yellow mech and the crowd of their crewmates. He wanted to see Sunstreaker's face when the first blow struck, but he also wanted the other Autobots to feel with them and share the experience on a more primal level. 

"Oh!" Sunstreaker's optics brightened with surprise when Prowl struck him across the chest plates, then faded into an aroused blue white. "Oh that's good. Like pins all over my sensor net, making me so hot. Do it again, sir. Please!"

The black and white mech smirked at the request. Sunstreaker so often needed pain play that he forgot how nice something gentler could be. Prowl struck again, lower on his partner's torso.

The yellow mech hummed with pleasure. He was clearly enjoying this, and they had barely gotten started. "Please, sir, again."

The tactician lashed him a third time, letting the tails wrap around his lover's side so that the points struck his back plates in soft taps. It wasn't something he could do with their other floggers--they would all do more damage as he pulled back than Prowl was willing to inflict on his lover--but the soft material of this one simply slid across Sunstreaker's well polished finish like cloth.

"Please sir, again." The frontliner whimpered softly. "It feels so good."

"Does he have to ask for every blow?" Optimus asked, pulling Prowl's attention away from his partner for a moment.

"No, we aren't using that rule today," the tactician replied. "He's asking because he is enjoying this. He wants more of these sensations. I have never made him ask for something he does not like, and I never will."

"I see. Thank you, Prowl." The Prime's voice seemed relieved. Prowl took a moment to wonder just what that meant before returned his full attention to his partner. Perhaps he needed to have a private talk with the Autobot leader soon.

Sunstreaker was watching him intently when the black and white mech turned his attention back. His arms were still raised, but his posture was relaxed and comfortable. Prowl ran the points of the flogger across the other mech’s hips and smiled, pleased with how much more at ease the yellow mech was with these sorts of displays than he had been back when they started their relationship. Impulsively, the officer leaned in and gave the frontliner a heated kiss.

His partner made a surprised noise, but didn’t hesitate to return the kiss as deeply as he could without moving his arms. Prowl was even more pleased by the performance; usually Sunstreaker would require restraints to keep from putting his hands on the black and white mech when they kissed.

“You’re being very well behaved, Sunstreaker.” The tactician struck again, lashing the flogger across his partner’s codpiece. The yellow twin groaned as the sensation carried into the interface components hidden underneath. “Would you like a reward?”

“I was fighting with my brother. I don’t deserve a reward, sir,” Sunstreaker replied. 

“If that’s your choice,” Prowl relied. He lashed his partner across the codpiece a second time, then across the hip quickly afterward.

The frontliner groaned again and his cooling fans switched on. “Please, sir, again.”

The black and white mech moved to stand behind Sunstreaker before acquiescing to his request. He enjoyed seeing the arousal on the yellow mech’s face, but he also enjoyed the unfettered reactions he could receive when his partner couldn’t see the blows coming.

The frontliner jerked forward when the flogger whipped across the back of his thighs, though he didn’t drop his arms. A moment later, his codpiece separated with a click and retracted into his pelvic structure, revealing his interfacing equipment. “Oh, Primus! Again, sir! Please!”

“What are the rules, Sunstreaker?” Prowl paused, giving his partner a moment to back away from the sensations that he was very likely getting lost in.

“I keep my arms up,” he answered quickly, “And I can’t overload without permission. Please, sir, may I have another strike?”

“You may.” The black and white mech struck again, carefully hitting with just the points of the flogger on the transformation seam on the side of Sunstreaker’s leg.

The yellow mech twitched his hips forward, trying to stimulate himself further without breaking any of the unspoken rules of their display. “Please, sir, hit me again.”

“Frag me, he’s hot,” Sideswipe said in awe. When Prowl glanced over at the red mech, his gaze was not focused on Sunstreaker.

“Finally seeing what your brother sees in him?” Jazz asked, grinning at the warrior.

“I think so.” Sideswipe shifted in his chair. “Hit him again, Prowl.”

The tactician swung the flogger upward, striking Sunstreaker across the back. The yellow mech groaned and thrust forward again. “Again please, sir!”

“Only one more, I think.” Prowl used the points of the flogger to caress the yellow twin’s aft. “Don’t want to ruin my plans for this evening, after all.”

“Then may I overload, sir?” Sunstreaker was panting, trying to pull in more cooling air to bring his internal temperature down.

“Yes, Sunstreaker. You may overload.” The black and white mech stepped around his partner so that he was facing the frontliner again. Then he lashed him with the flogger a final time, striking the yellow mech’s pelvis and erect spike.

Sunstreaker howled and overloaded. Energy crackled over his frame and he clenched his fists, forcing himself to obey Prowl’s rules even as he was overcome with pleasure. Transfluid spurted from his spike as he thrust against nothing, splashing against his plating and across the floor in tantalizing patterns.

Prowl smiled as his partner came undone and stowed the flogger in his subspace.

After several long seconds, the discharge slowed and tapered off. The yellow mech looked at his partner tiredly and smiled. “Thank you, sir.”

“You are welcome.” Prowl gestured for Jazz to hand him his chair, then he placed it behind the frontliner. “Lower your arms and sit.”

Sunstreaker flopped strutlessly into the chair, still smiling. The tactician stepped closer and began massaging his shoulders, checking for strained cables or gears out of alignment in the joints as he eased the tension out of them.

“Prowl?”

“Yes, Sideswipe?” The black and white mech didn’t look up from his partner.

“You think… um.” The red mech paused to find the right words. “You think maybe you could do that to me sometime?”

Prowl looked up at his partner’s brother with a small frown. The question was as unwelcome as it was uninvited, but Jazz put a hand on Sideswipe’s shoulder preventing the tactician from having to form a reply.

“No need to horn in on Sunstreaker’s territory, my mech. I’d be more than happy to take all the whips and chains to you that you could ever want.” Jazz grinned. “Come on. Let’s leave these two to their anniversary.”

Prowl and Sunstreaker both watched as Jazz led Sideswipe away. The black and white mech was puzzled, but the yellow mech’s smile widened.

“Bout time,” Sunstreaker said softly. “I thought he was never going to find a partner.”

“You aren’t jealous of his request?” 

“Not a chance. I know that I have you and all those fun toys to myself.” The yellow twin transferred his smile to his partner. “All the handmade floggers and sad optics in the world won’t change that.”

Prowl returned the smile and leaned down to give his partner another kiss.


End file.
